900
by Nirianne
Summary: "Before we part, Lightning, shall we honor this memory with a kiss?" One-shot! R&R!


**A/N: **Please blame this on a dream I had. Enough said. Enjoy this strange one-shot! D:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary:** "Before we part, Lightning, shall we honor this memory with a kiss?"

* * *

**900**

Time. Time was nothing; it was a collection of numbers which continued to rise then reset when the seconds met sixty. Waiting for nine-hundred years finally yield the day the Warrior Goddess was going to be his. For nine-hundred years he battled and wooed her; all his attempts were met by cold rejection. But yet, he knew her rejections were mere words he easily dismissed. Battling her, he gazed deeply into sapphire eyes determined to claim victory over him.

Waiting patiently by the grand hall, Caius tilted his head toward the broken clock pinned to the ceiling. The long arm of the clock was a minute away from twelve o'clock, midnight. Perhaps it was that very moment, the sound of soft footsteps echoed from the distance, signaling the arrival of his goddess. Clothed in the armor blessed by Etro, Lightning appeared. Accompanying her from behind a trail of feathers, elevating Lightning into a being far superior to the knight she claimed to be. Reaching out, Caius was impressed it brought joy to his stone cold heart.

Lightning was received by Caius's hand but a smile was far from appearing across her lips. "Caius," she spoke venomously.

"What is it, my goddess?"

"Cut it out," Lightning narrowed her eyes, an expression he got used to over the years. "I am _not_ your goddess."

"You say things that are false, Lightning," Pulling Lightning closer, he wanted to look deep into her eyes to admire their radiant beauty. "You are aware that deep down you belong to nobody but me."

"Says the man who claims so," Lightning replied irritably. "Look, can we get this evening over with? I've honored your request of meeting you,"

A smirk crept across his lips. "Of course, my goddess."

Guiding Lightning through the massive doors, Caius led Lightning into the center of the hall illuminated by a large black chandelier. All the candles in the hall were extinguished except for the candles on the chandelier. Moving his hands quickly, they were soon around her waist and her fingers. Dancing together, their footsteps echoed across the silent hall. Caius was unable to move his eyes away from Lightning's delicate facial features. Her skin was smooth, like ivory, teasing his temptations to touch her. But no, he would never.

Gripping Lightning's waist, she sensed eyes buried into her.

"Don't stare, it's rude," Lightning shot, meeting his eyes.

"How can I not, Lightning?" Caius answered, spinning Lightning. "You play with my temptations."

Grunting, Lightning remained focused on the dance. "Enough,"

"Do you know how long I longed for this day, Lightning?" Caius lowered his voice to express his demand for Lightning. "Nine-hundred years I waited for this one dance with Etro's Champion."

"…"

"Nine-hundred years is a long time, Lightning. I wait patiently for you to accept this dance by my request."

"I did, didn't I?" Lightning shot. "After this night, I will forget everything that happened here, Caius. We will return to being enemies."

"So cold hearted…"

Coming to an abrupt halt, Caius dipped Lightning backward and leaned forward. He was extremely close to her. So close, the rose fragrance filled the air between them. He watched her unmoved even if he had the upper hand. Grinning, Caius gently pulled Lightning back up onto her feet and bowed displaying his actions of a gentleman and not a monster as she labeled him to be.

"The dance is concluded," he spoke regally. "I enjoyed our time together, Lightning."

"…It will never happen again," Lightning snatched back her arms. "Tomorrow everything will return to the way it's supposed to be."

Taking a step away from him, Lightning turned around ripping her gaze away from him. Taking a step forward, all the candlelight on the chandelier was extinguished by the passing wind.

"Before we part, Lightning, shall we honor this memory with a kiss?"

Turning around, Lightning locked onto the sincerity in his voice. One last request and Lightning would be free. Nodding, Lightning approached Caius without caution to stand in front of him. She observed him smile placing his hands on her arms. Stroking her arms with his thumb, Caius slowly pulled Lightning forward. Pulling her into an embrace, his hands gripped her tightly not wanting to let go of the one thing he desired close to a thousand years.

Lips pressed against the side of her neck inhaling that same rose fragrance Lightning was known for.

"You are truly stunning, Lightning… Stunning indeed."

Gently moving her hair out of the way, her neck was exposed directly, playing with his arousing temptations stirring the beast from within.

"My beautiful goddess…"

Lightning jolted. Her hands shot to his torso pushing as hard as she could to free herself from the constricting embrace.

"Caius!" Lightning exclaimed, curling her fingers on his armor. "What are you—!"

Scarlet streams left his lips to travel down Lightning's body, staining her decorative armor. A groan escaped her lips feeling the deepened bite on her neck. With each bite, Lightning felt the warm liquid coursing down her back. Digging his fingers into her hair, he made sure Lightning had no window of escape as he feasted on the goddess. It was as he imagined; the warm blood sliding down his throat was sweet enticing his taste buds. Lightning uncurled her fingers bringing back her senses after five minutes of feasting. Slowly applying pressure into her limbs, Lightning pushed against his torso, as hard as she could to escape the feast. Her attempts were met with a lick to the side of the neck followed by a bloody kiss on the lips.

Staring into the eyes of a hungry beast, Lightning summoned the powers from within delivering a blast into his chest. Caius merely released Lightning, watching her stagger a couple of steps back. Her right hand cradled her blood-painted neck.

"You monster!" Lightning hissed. "You… You fiend!"

Summoning her sword, Lightning pointed the silver blade at Caius. Caius did not flinch. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he watched silently, Lightning taking up arms. Slowly glancing down to his chest, he saw the wound Lightning inflicted on him; a large gaping hole burned onto his armor charring his skin slightly. With a wave of his hand, his wound healed and his armor was resealed.

Grinning, Caius voiced, "Must you be so hostile?"

"Get the hell away from me!" Lightning took a step back, fixing her eyes on Caius. Pressing her hand firmly against her neck, she was trying to stop the river of blood from staining her any further.

Caius smirked, taking a bold step toward Lightning. Lightning was not having any of it; quickly unleashing a wave of lightning strikes, she hastily escaped from the area away from his advances. Rushing down the cold hallway, Lightning could feel the blood escaping from her neck. Heaving, Lightning concentrated on a healing spell, desperately mending her wound. Quickly snapping around a corner, Lightning groaned feeling slightly light-headed from the bite. Removing her palm, she witnessed its bloodied mess slipping off her palm. Knocking her head on the wall, she never expected Caius would be a blood feeder.

The sound of sudden footsteps prompted Lightning to seal her lips, listening to the sound of boots coming into contact with cold marble.

"I know you are here. You cannot hide from me. You cannot escape."

Gripping tightly onto her blade, Lightning counted down, ready to plunge the sword through his heart. The seconds ticking by were intense. Gluing herself to the wall, Lightning gently breathed trying not to give away here hiding spot. Counting down to the last few seconds, Lightning darted forward to face him. With her blade poised proudly in the air, she was met with an empty hallway. Pulling her sword close to her torso, Lightning's eyes travelled around the area. Carefully, she took a step back listening to the sound of her boot touching the polished floor.

Slightly startled, Lightning turned around expecting Caius but instead, she found nothing. It was the sound of her own heart playing tricks on her. Breathing out of her dried lips, the side of her neck throbbed madly. The more she bled, the less time she had. No. She was not ready to die!

"Face me Caius!" Lightning shouted. "Right here, right now!"

Lightning was unprepared to counter a sudden wave of cold brushing against her. Her hand was suddenly numb prompting her to drop her sword. Alarmed, Lightning bent down to grab it but her body did the exact opposite; her body was now airborne, constricted by a pair of arms, jailing her to it. Upon another hardened bite, Lightning clawed Caius's arms and screamed to the top of her lungs. Everything happened swiftly, Lightning found herself slammed against the window spilling cracks on the surface. Her body was lifted off the ground. Her eyes soon matched his gaze.

"Monster!" Lightning thrashed wildly.

Succumbing to silence feeling the side of her neck licked, Lightning grunted.

"Everything is for this precious moment, my goddess."

"Unhand me!" Trying to thrash, her wrists were pinned on the cold window surface. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"You are most beautiful when you struggle, Lightning… Perhaps I should taste you again?"

Lightning shrieked feeling canines slip into the wound. Her head spun round and round trying to cope with the madness. Breathing in deeply, Lightning continued to thrash. She even went as far as stunning him with her magic but Caius continued feasting regardless if his muscles were beginning to contract. The more he drank, the quicker he healed. Lightning's attacks were futile. Her fingers twitched and her eyelids began to droop feeling streams of her own blood trickling down her body. Caius's hands had already left her wrist and they were now concentrated on handling Lightning, pinning her into place. Lightning's arms dropped to the side. Feeling another hardened, deeper bite, Lightning summoned her remaining strength in her arms to cast him away.

Her vision blurred terribly unable to focus on him. Lightning was clueless to the amount of blood she lost during the feast. Her head was light, her senses were scrambled and her mind battled desperately to focus. Lightning's head was tilted back to receive a kiss.

"I must thank you for giving me this opportune moment to solidify our bond,"

Breathing in, Lightning repeated his word. "B-Bond?"

Stroking the side of her face gently with the back of his fingers, Caius said, "You will never die as long as I am alive, Lightning. You are cursed, bound to the chains of destiny once again."

He leaned in to meet her lips yet again but Lightning diverted away only to have the kiss land on her wounded neck. "I am bound… to nobody…" Lightning breathed.

"Accept your new reality, Lightning. Once I am through with you, you can die. You can die in my arms as a monster of the night, feared by everybody. Everybody you ever loved will turn against you, raising their swords praying to stain their blades with your blood."

Lightning tried to speak, focusing her thoughts trying to speak out. Disoriented and weak, her fragile frame was cradled delicately as if she was made out of crystal glass.

"But fear not, my beautiful goddess. You shall not die alone in this forgotten realm. When the time is upon us, we shall die together and be reborn as gods."

Lightning battled closing her eyes. Locking down on her next words, her lips moved.

"You can never extinguish the light in me… Caius. I will never give up even if I died in your arms… I will… pre… prevail…"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp in his embrace. Caius admired her resolve even if her life-force began to drain through his fingers. Lightning could only die when he allowed her to; as of right now she served as a much greater purpose for years to come. She was to be his undying soul mate until the day she surrendered her humanity. She shall succumb into being a monster prowling the night, awaiting unsuspecting victims to enter the darkness. Once the world was overrun by Chaos then Lightning could die in his arms awaiting the day to be reborn as the Goddess of Death.


End file.
